villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
B. Emerson Plunkett V
B. Emerson Plunkett V is a one-time villain from the FOX Animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "The Blue, The Gray, and The Brown". He is a wealthy great-great grandson of the founder of Stoolbend, B. Emerson Plunkett I. He tricked Cleveland into protecting the statue of his great-great grandfather, which was about to be torn down, due to it maintaining his racist legacy. He was voiced by Mike Henry. Biography B. Emerson Plunkett V, noticed Cleveland's persuasive ways, getting Mayor Larry Box to keep the town drive-in from being closed down. He needed that kind of power to help him enact his evil plan. He talked to Cleveland and became his friend, and asked him the favor of protecting another Stoolbend hallmark from being town down. This would be the statue of his great-great grandfather, B. Emerson Plunkett I, which was going to be bulldozed the day after the conversation took place. Cleveland agreed to helping him keep it up and so, he chained himself to the statue. The bulldozer stopped in his tracks and without argument, Mayor Larry Box let the statue stay. Shortly after Cleveland's victory, he learned that B. Emerson Plunkett I was a slave owner, who founded Stoolbend on very racist principles. Most of the laws he'd made had been abolished, and all that was carrying on his legacy was the statue. Cleveland confronted Emerson that night to ensure if he knew what he'd just done. Emerson revealed to him that he knew full-well about his ancestor's idealism all along, and that he purposely suckered him into standing up for him, and condescendingly thanked Cleveland for "serving his purpose." He said he'd be participating in a Battle of Stoolbend reenactment tomorrow, playing the role of his ancestor, and was also role-playing his ancestor, when having sex with his wife that night. This gave Cleveland an idea on how he'd get revenge on him. He would have sex with his wife. His wife Donna told him to beat him in the Battle of Stoolbend reenactment instead. To help him fight the Battle of Stoolbend, Cleveland gathered together the guy, albeit Lester, who said he'd be fighting for The South, so in his place, Terry Kimple took the reigns. The guys looked up the history of The Battle of Stoolbend on Wikipedia, and learned that The North lost because they charged across the bridge and got themselves massacred by The South. Cleveland shot and overthrew his team's leader, Principal Farquhare. His team then proceeded to sneak attack The South and win. The guys took out members of The South, but were eventually stopped by Emerson Plunkett, himself. Emerson held Cleveland in a stand off, but Cleveland was out of fake ammo. Emerson fired one of his blanks at him, but, Lester jumped in front of the way and took the bullet. He took the bullet, because he was sick of Emeroson's narcissism and high-class pride. This gave Cleveland the chance to take his blank-loaded gun and shoot Plunkett. Plunkett role-played that he only got shot in the arm, but Cleveland explained that his death was still inevitable because the medical care of the time the war took place was not advanced enough. Emerson would get it amputated with non-sterile equipment and would later die of bacterial infection, letting The North call it a win. The guys went to The Broken Stool to celebrate their victory and get wasted. After the celebration, The Guys officially tore down the statue of B. Emerson Plunkett I, by tying it to Terry's car and pulling it down. They were promptly fined by the city, since the statue had been legally deemed "okay to keep up", after Cleveland's previous political movement. Cleveland was forced to put it back up, where it still stands today, basically meaning that B. Emerson Plunkett V had won the overall war. Appearance B. Emerson Plunkett V is an old white man with tip-top physical health, despite his age. He has few wrinkles and a full head of gray hair. He wears a brown suit, white shirt, red tie, dark brown pants, and darker brown shoes. Personality B. Emerson Plunkett V is an egotistical rich guy, who takes great pride in the fact that he's a high-class citizen. He enforces archaic racial stereotypes and wants them to still be followed in modern society. He also has a rather unhealthy obsession with his great-great grandfather, as most of his life is centered around him. He even role-played as him during sex with his wife. Powers and Abilities B. Emerson Plunkett V has the ability to manipulate African Americans as he inherited that trait from his great-great grandfather, who was a slaveholder. He also has the ability to command troops in battles, which he also inherited from his ancestor. Trivia *His friendship with Fern Stapleton and Lydia Waterman imply that they stand for the same principles he does. Fern was seen mumbling in disapproval, when she heard the statue would be taken down and Lydia was seen singing the racist national anthem with him. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elitist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Slaver Category:Elderly Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Legacy Category:Wealthy Category:One-Shot Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male